


In Space There Is Freedom

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the_willow who loves Dame Vaako just as much as I do. \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Space There Is Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the_willow who loves Dame Vaako just as much as I do. \o/

Dame Vaako strode through the halls of the Basilica, silently demanding with her very presence that those in her way would stand aside. They did. She was wife of Lord Vaako, First Among Commanders to the new Lord Marshal, and she was not someone to be trifled with.

Her golden dress made from the scales of a slain dragon from a dead world fit her like a second skin, drawing all eyes to her as she moved past the other Necromongers. She knew she was a beauty. She always had been, even on her old world before the Necromongers came.

***

Beauty wasn't the only weapon in her arsenal. She was smart, cunning, and ambitious enough for three people (herself, Vaako, and Riddick). She was who other Necromongers aspired to become.

On her old world, she'd been a servant to a brat prince. Then the Necromongers arrived, converting those who chose it, and she made her first choice then and there. The pain she felt, she learned to embrace and use it to her advantage. She was now nobility and there were only two in the armada who could outrank her, and they often allowed her to do what _she_ wanted.

***

Her favorite part of conquering any world was when the armada landed and she took the first steps outside to see hope crumble, then life begin anew as a half-dead. It was an opportunity to start fresh, to rise above their former station. Becoming a Necromonger gave her a purpose she never had as a servant. It gave her room to breathe.

Her husband stopped beside her with Riddick beside him. While Vaako would deliver the speech of life or death, she would move through the crowds to persuade them to convert. She'd offer freedom as Necromongers, like she has.


End file.
